Hunter's love
by sadist writer 2010
Summary: A hunter trying to redeem herself falls in love after meeting a human straggler while travelling with the L4D gang. The traveller has a dark secret he doesn't want anybody to know. What is it?


Its been 3 days since i became infected. I have mutated into something humans would call 'hunter'. All i recognise is a bloodied face before my world became black. Once i used to have a brain that could think like an individual now all i can do is listen to a voice that stabs my brain every second 'EATEATEATEAT' i just ate 30 miutes ago and now i'm hungry again. i had just broke into a survivor encampment sheltering immunes and carriers alike and slaughtered every single human i encountered. Yes, i was has and will always be a blood thirsty killer and with that I saw 2 trucks unloading say, 16 human soldiers armed with pathetic armor called kevlar and sticks they call M16. They enterd the building probably to clense the building of my infected brethren. A wicked smile formed in my lips.  
WOE BEFALL ANYONE WHO IS NOW IN MY GAME OF CAT AND MOUSE. the last human straggler enterd the building, i enterd via an open window i pounced a landed on elbow, immediately broke it he yelled but i put a clawed hand over his mouth and used the other hand to slash his throat. Honestly i don't like it but there's a side of me not right. I can't describe it but...I whisperded to the dying man 'Don't worry, you'll go to heaven'.  
He died of shock not the wound probably because a zombie talked to him moments before darkness took him. Suddenly the radio scratched and spat,'Ted where are you,man? you go bugging on me again and Ima skin your dick alive. Bisenti's gone to find you just meet him at the entrance.  
The entrance eh? i thought and there he was, walking on high alert rifles pointed out and hoho, he brought friends, 2 more soldiers escorted him. I sprang on one of them, snapped his neck then took out the dead man's pistol i shot a fleeing guy in the head and turned my attention to the last man.  
He was cursing shit as he flipped the safety hastily but then i yanked it out of his hands and feeling desperate he whipped out a knife I emitted a feral growl to show my amusement in his attempts to stall the inevitable, he charged at me but i was FASTER I tackled him with one hand and swiftly grabbed the knife i sat on him snatched the radio and crushed a tiny black button with my clawed thumb. "What is it Bisenti? Found em?" a voice came from the tiny contraption. Smiling darkly i screeched a typical hounter warning before ripping out Bisenti's throat and made sure those listening on the comm heard the soldier's last words which were gurgling of course.I actually didn't know how to do all that i just followed...my instincts. I hacked and slashed at the pathetic humans that came after me in twos. Finally, only around 6 humans remained standing. I walked calmly into the room the survivors holed themselves up in. the soldiers were stunned and a few were even shivering. one of them yelled "Go! Fall back to base Ryans, Ekart and me will hold this bitch off!" the others grappled themselves on the window nearby saluted at the 3 staying behind before sliding down. I began to circle them and growled at them a few times. without warning they opened up and using my reflexes I ran onto the wall, the humans were in awe and I took out the knife I took from Bisenti's body , jumped off came in the middle of Ekart and Ryans and stabbed them, one with my dagger like claws and the other with the knife. both of them gasped, looking shocked at their wound and slowly, their eyes slid back and fell gurgling as i pulled away from the two dead human's bodies. i screeched at the leader challenging and taunting him. He emitted a yell and fired a full clip and i beautifully dodged the oncoming projectiles by jumping onto walls and as i was walljumping one of the dead soldiers woke up with a pistol in his hand. Shit! He had a clear shot at me, i threw the knife in my hands and it hit him right on the head, his eyes rolled back, his mouth opened in shock and he fell backwards with a THUMP! The last human managed to hit me in the face before i rammed my claws at his abdomen, he yelled and I pushed him back letting his limp body fall. He started mumbling words, to a human it would be incoherent babbling but i had enhanced hearing due to the infection so he mumbled "Plea...pl..please.. d.d.'t kill m...me".'KILL,KILL,KILL' that was on my mind but instead of following instincts I leaped out the window with a roar. He was gonna die right? and besides, a horde was coming so he would DIE. Then again if he was infected due to my stab then...'Sarah..' the voice in my head whispered. Sarah! My name is Sarah? 


End file.
